starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Neimoidian
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = Nē-ĭ-moi’-dē-ăn | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Reptielen | subsoorten = Duros | lengte = 1,60 tot 2,00 meter | leeftijd = > 80 jaar | voeding = | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Neimoidia | gesproken = Neimoidian Pak Pak | geschreven = Neimoidian | kolonies = Cato Neimoidia Andere Purse Worlds | affiliatie = Trade Federation }} Neimoidians waren een reptielachtig species afkomstig van Neimoidia en tal van andere Purse Worlds. Neimoidians waren genetisch verwant aan de Duros. Fysiologie Neimoidians hadden ongeveer dezelfde uiterlijke kenmerken als de Duros. Ze hadden hetzelfde kale hoofd met een smalle mond, geen neus en grote ogen. Toch had 24.000 jaar van evolutie de Neimoidians er wat anders doen uitzien. De kaaklijnen van de Neimoidians bevonden zich lager dan bij de Duros, hun lichamen waren smaller en langer en Neimoidians hadden een groengrijze huid en felle roosrode ogen. Men vermoedde dat deze verschillen te wijten waren aan chemische stoffen in de atmosfeer van Neimoidia. Neimoidians werden geboren in eieren en groeiden uit een stadium van larve. Neimoidian jongeren werden opgevoegd in grote hives vanaf hun geboorte. Daar kregen ze een gelimiteerd rantsoen voedsel waardoor ze al van op jonge leeftijd moesten vechten om in leven te blijven. Wanneer Neimoidians op 7-jarige leeftijd die hive verlieten waren ze al bang voor de dood, enorm wantrouwig en hebberig. thumb|left|250px|Neimodian wordt ingeënt Neimoidians waren ook gevreesd omdat zij makkelijk besmet raakten met allerlei gevaarlijke ziektes. Meestal waren ze immuun voor de gevaarlijkste bacteriën maar het Brainworm Rot Type C kon dodelijk voor hen zijn. De Neimoidians werden in het algemeen aangeduid als de oorzaak van de Great Pandemic of Deersheba en de Intestinal Revenge of Bars Barka die aan talloze Ubese kolonisten het leven kostten. Dode Neimoidians leken op B1 Battle Droids en Geonosians. Neimoidians spraken Neimoidian of Basic. Ze konden echter onderling ook communiceren via het Pak Pak, een non-verbale taal. Het Neimoidian was een taal die men vaak tegenkwam in het universum omwille van de economische reikwijdte van de Neimoidians. Cultuur Omdat Neimoidians vanaf hun geboorte opgroeiden in een omgeving met onderlinge concurrentie en hebzucht, groeiden Neimoidians meestal op tot wantrouwige, bange en bezitterige personen. Ze waren bezeten door het beheersen van hun omgeving en gebeurtenissen. Neimoidians die niet ‘volgroeiden’ bleven werkers en slaven in de maatschappij. Rijkdom en status was een belangrijk gegeven in de maatschappij. Ze waren er zelfs door geobsedeerd. Neimoidians kleedden zich in kleurrijke, dure gewaden en droegen vaak hoge mijters of hoofddeksels die één of andere status weergaven. De Neimoidians met de hoogste status bewogen zich zelfs voort door middel van een Neimoidian Mechno-Chair. Neimoidians waren gekend als lafaards die liever vluchtten of anderen in hun plaats lieten werken en vechten. Ze waren dan ook geen goede vechters maar wel uitstekende handelaars en zakenlui. Neimoidians deinsden er niet voor terug om personen om te kopen, af te persen of op een andere manier te manipuleren in hun zoektocht naar geld en macht. Neimoidians waren voortdurend op zoek naar zwakheden in vriend en vijand om deze achteraf te kunnen gebruiken. Om zich te beschermen, trokken ze altijd één of ander façade op die als excuus kon fungeren indien hun plan faalde. thumb|250px|Neimoidian luxe Tijdens de Galactic Republic werden de Neimoidians vertegenwoordigd in de Galactic Senate. Hun delegatie vertegenwoordigde ook de belangen van de Trade Federation en alle veroverde planeten. Neimoidians gebruikten voor alle karweien Droids omdat elke Neimoidian (rijk of minder rijk) hen kon bevelen geven. Ze lieten zich bedienen en lieten Battle Droids in hun plaats vechten. Een uitzondering was het Neimoidian Gunnery Battalion dat werd opgericht tijdens de Clone Wars en bestond uit Neimoidian soldaten. Geschiedenis Rond 25.000 BBY landde een Duros kolonieschip op Neimoidia tijdens de regering van Queen Rana Mas Trehalt. Deze Duros onder leiding van Chla C'cHaan evolueerden in Neimoidians met dezelfde genetische achtergrond maar met totaal verschillende waarden en normen. De Duros waren een eervol species terwijl de Neimoidians zich alles veroorloofden om rijkdom en macht te vergaren. De Neimoidians werden gespecialiseerde handelaars en koloniseerden buiten Neimoidia een hele reeks Purse Worlds zoals Cato Neimoidia, Deko Neimoidia en Koru Neimoidia. Op Neimoidia leefden de rijke Neimoidians in paleizen of Skyhooks terwijl grote gedomesticeerde insecten het werk verrichtten. In tegenstelling tot de Duros wilden de Neimoidians het contact met hun genetische verwanten verbeteren. Tijdens de Separatist Crisis bevestigde Duros Chief Representative Officer Hoolidan Keggle aan de samenstellers van de Encyclopedia Galactica dat ze niet wensten gezien te worden als hetzelfde species als de Neimoidians aangezien in de encyclopedie naar Duros werd verwezen bij de Neimoidians. 250px|right|thumb|[[Rune Haako en Nute Gunray met Neimoidian Soldiers]] De Neimoidians waren belangrijke figuren in de Trade Federation, een handelsconglomeraat dat werd gesticht in 350 BBY. Door hun reizen met de Federation, bezochten de Neimoidians nog meer planeten. Rond 33 BBY kregen de Neimodians alle macht in handen bij de Trade Federation nadat alle leden van het Trade Federation Directorate werden gedood op de Eriadu Conference. Viceroy Nute Gunray en zijn kompanen gingen in het geheim een akkoord aan met de Sith Lord Darth Sidious. Na de verhoogde taxatie op handelsroutes in de Outer Rim startte Gunray op bevel van Sidious de Invasion of Naboo. Uiteindelijk liet Sidious de Neimoidians in de steek en leed de Trade Federation flink gezichtsverlies. Maar in 22 BBY was de Trade Federation sterker dan ooit aanwezig om mee aan de basis te staan voor de oprichting van de Confederacy of Independent Systems op Geonosis. Tijdens de Clone Wars waren de Neimoidians en de Trade Federation één van de steunpilaren van de CIS. Pas op het einde van de Clone Wars werden verschillende Purse Worlds door de Galactic Republic veroverd. De kopstukken van de Trade Federation werden gedood op Mustafar en de organisatie werd genationaliseerd door het Galactic Empire. Na de Clone Wars zagen veel Neimoidians hun fouten in en probeerden ze meer naar de normen van de Duros te leven. Het Galactic Empire legden hen immers strenge eisen en normen op. Dit werd eveneens gesteund in het boek Encyclical on Historical Greatness geschreven door de invloedrijke Neimoidian Chal Haan. Maar na verloop van tijd aanvaardden de Duros toch om meer contact te hebben met hun verre verwanten. Bekende Neimoidians thumb|Rune Haako, Daultay Dofine en Nute Gunray in 32 BBY thumb|Concept van de Neimoidian *Chla C'cHaan *Sib Canay *Lott Dod *Daultay Dofine *Lushros Dofine *Sentepeth Findos *Rute Gunnay *Nute Gunray *Rune Haako *Chal Haan *Tey How *Gilramos Libkath *Yee Moh *Hath Monchar *Mik Regrap *Sil Unch *Lok Durd *Jull Dremon *Dool Pundar *Gunaray Dod Achter de Schermen *George Lucas dacht om de Neimoidians eerst met CG tot leven te wekken. Uiteindelijk werd er geopteerd om acteurs in kostuums met maskers te steken. Het uiterlijk van de Neimoidians veranderde. Het concept zou later worden gebruikt voor de Geonosians. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Bombad Jedi **Cloak of Darkness **Defenders of Peace **Storm Over Ryloth **Senate Spy *Star Wars: Resistance **The Triple Dark Bron *Neimoidian in de Databank *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary *Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary *Secrets of Naboo *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Ultimate Alien Anthology *Galactic Phrase Book and Travel Guide *Port Crowding Increases Virus Risks op HoloNet News *Duros Dispute Encyclopedia op HoloNet News *Star Wars Gamer n° 2 category:Sentients category:Reptielen Categorie:Neimoidians